


Pretty Boys

by shaenie



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando general didn't go for the pretty boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

Orlando generally didn't go for the pretty boys.

He was trying to remind himself of why that was as Elijah went down on his cock like a fucking professional, twining his fingers into the railing behind him deliberately ( _"if you grab my head, I'll fucking circumcise you, you cunt" Elijah had hissed, wet lipped_ ) and groaning low in his throat.

Orlando himself was a pretty boy, and wasn't really interested in competition.

Elijah's fingers slid inside him, slick with spit, opened him up and glided over his prostate, shooting sparks of pleasure through his thighs and belly, and Orlando moaned, slitting his eyes to look down at Elijah.

Pretty boys generally liked to take it, and Orlando was no exception.

Elijah's teeth scraped excruciatingly along his length, making him twist his hips in some inexplicable combination of pain and pleasure, and where the hell did he learn to do that, to use his teeth like that with just the perfect amount of pressure, so that it skated along the dividing line between hot and terrifying.

Orlando generally chose a more rugged type, someone who could crush him with weight and pin him down and demand, someone who could push him, and could take it when he pushed back.

Elijah's eyes gleamed up at him, and maybe he would've been smiling if his mouth weren't currently occupied, but if his eyes were any indication, it wouldn't have been amusement in that smile. Not exactly.

Orlando would have guessed Viggo to be his type, or maybe Dominic, but never Elijah.

Elijah added a third finger, ( _almost too_ ) quickly and Orlando bucked helplessly, stretched and groaning, and there were teeth again - oh fuck! - and Elijah's other hand wrapped around his balls and squeezed ( _almost too_ ) hard, and Orlando came without any further prompting, sweaty palms sliding around the railing, fingers white-knuckled and straining, hips arched and shuddering, thighs tight and hard.

He would have never in a thousand years thought Elijah would be strong enough.

Elijah pulled back and regarded him, smiling a little. His eyes glittered as he dropped a hand to his crotch and rubbed. "My turn," he murmured.

Orlando was developing a serious thing for pretty boys.


End file.
